


"I heard a rumor..." [Episode coda]

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s01e08 I Heard A Rumor, Gen, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Sibling Love, Spoilers, They all have issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: A little coda to episode 8 of season 1, I heard a rumor - SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THAT EP! - where we see the siblings reactions to Allison. While I liked the scene, I felt that we didn't really get to see the full extent of the siblings reactions to such a horrific event. So, behold...
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	"I heard a rumor..." [Episode coda]

The moment Five pulled the car up to the cabin, Luther was out like a shot, before his brother had even parked properly. Diego followed, knife pulled from his harness in preparation for a fight. The moment the car had stopped, Klaus was out, following his brothers, Five taking up the rear of their little group, glancing around to check for threats. It was quiet, eerily so, but the lights in the cabin were definitely on. Klaus exchanged a worried look with Ben, who seemed just as uneasy about the whole situation. 

Luther was at the door, and Five and Diego tensed, waiting for an ambush of some kind. But the door opened when Luther turned the knob, and the rest of them relaxed, thinking that perhaps Vanya and Allison were safe together. Then Luther breathed in sharply and darted into the cabin and it became very clear that everything was not okay.

LUTHER  
Rather foolishly, he'd thought everything was fine when there was no screaming to be heard and the door was unlocked. And everything had been fine. Until he clapped eyes on Allison, lying on the floor, bleeding out from a horrible slash in her neck. "Allison!" He called, running forward to fall by her side. He was vaguely aware of the others coming in behind him and expressing their own horror, but it was all in the background.

Bending down, he gently took Allison's shoulders and lifted her into his lap, cradling her to him. "Allison, no, no..." He murmured softly, over and over, unable to stop crying into her shoulder. The pool of blood was unbelievably big, and Luther felt so hopeless. There was a small chance she would survive, but she'd lost so much blood already.

God, why had he spent the day drowning his supposed sorrows when his sister, whom he loved so fiercely, was off trying to save their other sister? While she was bleeding out on the floor of this godforsaken cabin? He would do better, he promised her in his head. He would do better for her, for Vanya, for his brothers. He felt Klaus place a hand on his shoulder, heard choked gasps and he thought a son, but it was muffled to him. Luther would do better, for all his siblings. And he would start by trying to save Allison.

DIEGO  
Diego honestly didn't know what he was expecting. A fight? Possibly. Hopefully not. He was not expecting to see his sister bleeding from a slit at her groat into the carpet of the cost little cabin. A gasp escaped him without permission, and he walked further in, just staring at his sister. 

Allison, who was normally so full of life - a pithy insult here, a broad smile there - was limp and still, a pool of bright crimson blood spread around her. Diego couldn't believe what he was seeing - he hoped that this was just a horrific nightmare, but he could smell the blood, hear Luther crying, see Klaus begin to hyperventilate, was aware of Five seemingly spiralling by his side. "Allison..." He whispered, watching Luther and Klaus bend over her protectively.

A tear leaked out of his eye, and he sniffled slightly. His sister was dead. No, not dead - Diego saw her arm twitch, and realised that despite the massive bloodloss, she was still alive. They had to get her out of here soon though, if she was to stand a chance.

BEN  
Ben had a feeling that something was wrong as soon as they pulled up. It was too peaceful, too quiet. But he never expected to see Allison slowly dying on the cabin floor. He wanted to help in some way, clutch her hand, or reassure his brothers. But he couldn't.

Luther had immediately gone to pieces, holding Allison close, and Diego seemed at a loss for what to do, clearly rattled. But it was Klaus and Five that concerned him the most. Klaus had gone white when he'd seen Allison, and had immediately resorted to trying to comfort Luther, while holding a hand over his mouth in horror. Ben knew he was in a state after the time travelling and whatever had happened to him there, and this was sure to damage his already fragile mental state further.

Five was also not handling to well - frozen, staring at the wound on Allison's neck, barely breathing, looking as pale as Klaus. They both looked to be about to throw up, and Five seemed to have ghosts flashing before his eyes. Ben wished desperately to reach out to his long lost brother, to hug him and tell him that it was all going to be okay. Ben wanted someone to give him a hug and the him it was gonna be okay. He settled for looking to Klaus and seeing the panic and hope he felt reflected in his brothers eyes. If they moved quickly, Allison would be okay.

KLAUS  
Allison was dying...that's all that was going round in his head as he walked into the cabin. As Luther scooped Allison up, as Diego tried to think of a plan, as Five stalled, all Klaus could think was that Allison, his coved sister, was dying. He could smell the burning flesh, the gun smoke, the blood all around him, as if Vietnam was there.

He could hear himself screaming Dave's name, feel the hoarseness of his throat, felt the shells exploding. He shook it off - his siblings, his siblings were here. That was the important thing. He clamped a hand on Luther's shoulder, putting the other over his mouth to prevent himself being sick. Seeing Allison like this was just...it was one of his worst nightmares.

But Luther gathered her up and Diego seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and they were off. Glancing at Ben, then at Five, Klaus made his way to his remaining brother. "Five?" His smallest yet oldest brother seemed to be having some sort of panic attack, and Klaus would guess that it was linked to him finding them all dead in the apocalypse. Throwing caution to the wind, Klaus reached out and gently clasped Fives' shoulder. "Hey buddy."

Five blinked at him, and at that moment he looked so young and lost that Klaus couldn't help but pull him into a hug as Luther and Diego took Allison out to the car. "It's okay Five. Allison's gonna be okay." Klaus felt tentative hands clutch at the back of his army vest for a few seconds and heard a sniffle buried in his chest. "You're not there anymore Five. You're here. Now let's go save Allison, yeah?"

FIVE  
When he saw Allison, it thrust him back into the apocalypse. Seeing his siblings dead bodies in the rubble, trying in vain to wake them despite knowing that they were dead. Identifying that they were his siblings when he saw Klaus' tattoo. She couldn't die. They all would. They were leaving him, like the first time and he couldn't stop it.

He was frozen, stuck in the place where he'd stood as they all filed in. He could almost taste the ash in the air, see them buried under the remains of the academy. He felt tears begin to make their way down his face against his will - he felt as though his body and stopped obeying him and was doing what it pleased. He didn't move even as Luther carried Allison out, followed by Diego. He couldn't.

He thought he heard someone call his name, but he wasn't sure. A hand grasped this shoulder suddenly, and he was back at the cabin, a pool of his sisters' blood soaking the light carpet. Following the hand upwards with his gaze, five found Kali's staring at him with worry in his eyes, tears of his own tracking his face. "Hey buddy." His brother said, and Five had never been so glad to hear Klaus' voice. He blinked up at his brother, still overwhelmed from the panic attack he'd been having seconds ago and was still flaming down from.

When Klaus pulled him into a hug, he didn't resist. It felt so good to know his siblings were real, not just phantoms he'd conjured up to keep hismelf sane. Clutching at his brothers' jacket, he sniffled slightly, allowing himself this small luxury. He heard Klaus talking and pulled away as Klaus looked down at him "Let's go save Allison, yeah?" Five nodded, and followed his brother to the car as quickly as he could. They would save Allison, and then they would save Vanya, and the world. And Five would finally have a rest.

But first, he had to save his sister. Climbing behind the wheel, Luther and Diego cradling their sister in the back, Klaus hopping into the passenger seat, Five set the car into drive and pulled away from the goddamned cabin. Then he sped forwards, like a maniac. He wouldn't let his sister die. Not on his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly did. Angsty but you all know that it turns out (kind of) okay!


End file.
